The Heart of an Assassin
by Lady.of.Renais
Summary: Irida has been searching Skryim all her life for a purpose, and when the Dark Brotherhood makes a visit to the Honorhall Orphanage, she finds her true calling as an assassin. She's happy to finally have a place to calls home, a family. But that all changes when the Night Mother receives a contract for her to kill the Dragonborn, one of the most powerful people on the continent.


The Dark Brotherhood is the only family I know, the only place I can truly call "home." I've lived in Skyrim my whole life, travelling the lands to fulfill the Night Mother's wishes and client's contracts. I grew up in Riften most of my life. I can't remember how or why I ended up there for the life of me. All I can recall is is knocking on the doors of the Honorhall Orphanage when I was young; that's where I was stuck for almost half my life.

Of course, being an orphan, I never lived the most lavish and glamorous life. Grelod the Kind, the woman who ran the place, had the most ironic name in the world; the was the nastiest low life I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. And trust me, I've killed many of bastards in my day.

She made us children do all the chores, and would beat anyone who didn't obey her will. Some say it was because her husband left her for a for a young tavern maid years ago; others claim her heart was colder than the highest peak in Skyrim from the womb. Whatever rumor is buzzing through people's ears, they all tell of how cruel she was.

Another ironic things was that even though I lived in the Honorhall Orphanage, Grelod never let anyone get adopted. She didn't have kids of her own, so I guess keeping us there as prisoners was her only way of making sure she always had a "family." Constance Michel, her assistant, always did her best to defend us against Grelod. She was the sweetest and most kind woman I've ever met; she would give us extra bread after meals and kisses on our foreheads when we had nightmares. She was like the mother I never got the pleasure of meeting.

I gave up hope on finding and living a happy life not long after I was in Grelod's care; I was barely six years old. I layed in bed each night dreaming, hoping that a nice family would adopt me one day, despite the witch's demeanor. But days and weeks passed, which turned into months and years, and I was still calling such a miserable place in a broken city my home.

But, when I was about 15 years old, when I was just a few years shy of leaving Riften for good to lead my own life, a strange boy by the name of Aventus Aretino showed up. Both of his parents were murdered, apparently, in their home in Windhelm. With no place else to go, the boy was sent here, the Hold's only orphanage. I think he hated Grelod the most out of everyone. He'd mutter to himself about how he'd like to stab the old witch with hid fork under the table during dinner and run away, never to be seen again.

Unfortunately, that never happened. Grelod was still alive and healthier as ever, abusing and making us regret ever existing. The sad part is: I don't even remember my parents or who they were. My memories begin here, knocking on the front door one a cold night;I had no hope of anyone ever saving me from the Oblivion I was in.

One day, however, Aventus was ranting about a subject that actually peaked my interest: an organization called the Dark Brotherhood. He told us how you could make a contract in blood to the Night Mother, and she in return would send one of her children to do whatever task the person wanted, including murder, which seemed to be the only thing on the boy's mind.

At first, I thought he was going on about a crazy fantasy, per usual. But, he showed us a book that explained the ritual and everything. I admit, I was interested, but, it still didn't give me any hope of ever leaving Riften; some other old crone would replace Grelod if Aventus got his way.

Aventus disappeared a few days after reading the story to us, never to be seen again; he left in the night without a trace. All the doors and windows are normally locked tighter than a jail cell. Still, he managed to escape, something I dreamed of all my life. Nobody could figure out how he did it. Grelod was furious, torturing and abusing us until we confessed. But it's not like any of us had a clue, and even if we did, we'd be long gone, wouldn't we?

Three days after Aventus left, there was a knock at the door. It surprised everyone since the orphanage rarely had visitors; we thought it was another poor soul who would join us in eternal damnation. As Grelod answered the door, the rest of the children and I gathered in the hall to watch, curious to whom it may be.

The man was dressed from head to toe in leather as black as midnight. Bright red leather wrapped his arms, legs, and chest, contrasting the black. A hooded cowl covered his face; only his piercing gray eyes were revealed. He was scary, yet, mysterious. He was almost exotic; never had any of us seen a man who wasn't in rags or robes.

He remained silent as Grelod scolded and screamed at him, demanding he leave immediately. After enduring her cringy voice for a solid five minutes, the man raised his hand.

"The Dark Brotherhood has come," He said.

In one swift motion, he pulled out a dagger and plunged it into her chest, disappearing before Grelod even had time to scream. Constance Michel stood there horror stricken, screaming for the guards to help. All of us children, however, remained silent.

I, personally, was relieved to see Grelod get what was coming to her. Serves her right that the Divines put her in her place. But, I was also shocked that the very organization Aventus was rambling about saved us from that miserable old crone. It was… a miracle. For the first time in my life, I believed in something; I believed in the Dark Brotherhood. After that day, I made my resolve about what I wanted to do with my life: I wanted to join the Dark Brotherhood.

I started training right away, eager to start as soon as I came of age. I learned that the group is a cult of assassins who worship Sithis, the deity of emptiness. They care not who they care so long as their contracts from the Night Mother are fulfilled. The others were terrified of the thought of killing, but not me. I think I even cracked a smile when the man drove the knife into Grelod's chest. Aventus must have contacted them to get back at her for everything she put him through; and I'm glad he did it.

To most, the Dark Brotherhood seems even, but, to me, they're like heros. They showed me there is recourse in l the world if you wrong someone; most people who contract our services use it for revenge. I'm happy knowing I can now make smile, just I did the day they visited Riten.

This is my family now; they're all I've ever had. I'm glad I'll never have to go back to my old life. Ready or not Tamriel, here I come.


End file.
